


It’s just a dream

by brokenHealer



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenHealer/pseuds/brokenHealer
Summary: Dea is traveling out in the forest with Skekmal. It’s closing in on the night so she rests up, while the hunter goes off to track down for prey lurking in the night. However, Dea wakes to a horrifying dream that she has of him.
Relationships: oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	It’s just a dream

I would be rushing through the night of the forest, doing my best to escape the pursuer that was after me. Luckily I was quick and agile, I was fast but I knew that he could easily catch up to me. “You’re not going anywhere Dea!” I would hear his deep voice call out for me. My own heart felt as if it were going to burst out my chest by any minute. My own life was on the line and I felt that I had no chance out of this, only little hope. I really hope this day hasn't come. I looked around the forest to see if there was any place I could hide. Though not even a village in sight that I could go to blend with the other Gelflings to slow him down. It also didn’t help the fact that I was getting tired as my own legs lowered it’s speed. “I’m not going to give up!” I would shout back, but not watching my step, I tripped over a rock, as I would fall down onto. That was when I knew my body gave up on this chase. I tried pushing myself up, as I managed to get on my knees as I still used my arms to hold myself up. Though I didn’t bother to get up completely as I looked at the ground to notice a large shadow that loomed over my own body, I knew this was over.

“Awfully cute, thinking you could escape me.” My head would turn to the owner’s voice, the figure that was now standing over me. The hunter that finally caught me was the most feared Skeksis, himself. What made him stood out from the rest was that he was a predator, merciless and unpredictable. He stared at me through the skull mask that he wore over his face. I was immediately struck with fear as my body was shivering from head to toe.”Just why? We’ve been together for so long.” I manage to find the words to speak to him, but my speech was a bit shaken up due to the troublesome situation that I was currently in. Plus, he most of the things he did were dead serious and I knew it. “What makes you think you’re different from the rest of the prey that I hunt? The reason that I kept you longer than others?” He would ask, I couldn’t find a response to the terrifying Skeksis. He didn’t wait for me to come up with an answer, so he spoke once again. “You’re like a hunter within the pack, a rare one, still a lesser creature. I kept you around to see how long you be at it till I finally time to collect my trophy.” Skekmal spoke as he would pull his blade out from under his cape as it was coming close, threateningly mere inches from my neck.

I could feel the hot tears run down from my eyes. It made me wonder how I was able to actually trust him. “So all we went through wasn’t real?” I spoke as my voice quivered. Hearing that my love for him was one sided and that he never felt the same way. “You seem to fail one thing that a hunter never does, and that is showing weakness.” His last set of words was like being stabbed in the heart. It hurt more than any other weapon that may kill me. This horror couldn’t be real, I already notice him forcing his blade towards me, this couldn’t be real.

~~~~~~~~~ 

“Skekmal! NO!” I shouted as I sat up, waking up from the horrifying dream that was too real. I had my hand move up towards my neck, to feel if I had any wound here, through my neck felt fine. I looked around, to see it was night in the forest, there was a campfire set up. Something that Skekmal and myself setup for the night before I fell asleep. I was slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm myself down as my heart was pounding like crazy. The dream that I woke up from, it was far too real. “Seem you finally got up.” I would took at the figure that was at the other side of the campfire, it was Skekmal. “You were talking in your sleep, as if something unbelievable to you.” He spoke, seeming he was curious about the terror that I met in that dream. It was unbelievable but I didn’t think if I should bring it up to him. “It’s nothing Skekmal, just a dream.” I would tell him, feeling that he wouldn’t be that concerned. Though the mask male would make his way towards me, I had a hard time making eye contact with him. The dream still had me spooked. “You don’t usually talk in your sleep like that, you usually don’t make such noise when sleeping.” Skekmal spoke out. If I were making too much noise constantly, he would get me to wake up or just move elsewhere so I could sleep, well when he’s done hunting for the night that is. I would try to work up the courage to speak to him once again once I had my eyes finally set on him. “Skekmal, has it occurred to you that my company might not be enough to satisfy you.”I told him. “That one day that you might not just finally leave me but-” I tried to finish but Skekmal cut me off. “Silence! Do not speak as if your one of the weak. You’re a hunter too, you can stand for yourself, don’t make me think otherwise.” The masked man spoke as he cut me off.

I knew he didn’t like to see me act like that, though the dream scared me and it was really upsetting. “Though wouldn’t you leave me, if I don’t interest you enough.” I would speak once again. “If I found you uninteresting, I would have already left you behind or nonetheless tried to get rid of you instead of allowing you to follow me. I don’t second guess my decisions late.” He spoke once again, giving confirmation that he wouldn’t dare leave me behind, he saw me as strong as well. His words may have been sharp but I knew they had meaning behind them. I would wipe the tears from my face, I was glad to get reassurance from him. “You really mean that?” I would ask as I would feel my face grow warm. “You know that I don’t like to repeat myself.” He said and that was all I needed. I would bring myself towards his tall stature and hug the masked hunter before me.

I felt a lot better now. “Skekmal, there’s never a day I would imagine to leave you.” I would say. He didn’t seem time me hugging him. He wasn’t one to show affectionate gestures but he didn’t mind them from me. “Get some rest while you can.” He spoke. I responded with a nod I would plant a kiss onto his mask before resting for the night. As I was now able to sleep peacefully.


End file.
